Bloody Doll
by Yourin Yo
Summary: Pernah dengar mitos tentang boneka berdarah? Katanya jika kalian mendapatkan boneka itu secara tiba-tiba, maka saat itulah kalian akan berhadapan dengan bayangan kalian sendiri. Konon, boneka itu akan selalu menemani kalian di mana pun kalian berada, boneka itu akan berhenti mengganggu ketika dia sudah menghabiskan darah sampai ke tetes terakhir dalam tubuh kalian.


Berhubung ini _fict_ _horror_ pertama, jadi jika ada kekurangan yang pastinya nyempil di sana-sini mohon di maafkan :3 dan jika ada dari kalian yang berbaik hati mau membaca apa lagi meninggalkan _review_, saya sangat berterima kasih. Sangat amat berterima kasih jika ada yang mau mengoreksi. Author menerima segala bentuk _review. Flame? Why not._

Nah, ini dia _fict horror_ yang mungkin tidak berasa _horror_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi kishimoto**

**_Bloody Doll_**** © Yourin Yo**

_**Rate**_** : **_**M for Bloody scene**_

_**Warning**_** : **_**Typo, OOC, Bad story, AU**_**, alur yang ngebut**_**, ide pasaran, bloody scene, ect**_**.**

**.**

**.**

_If you don't like, don't read. Just right back_

_._

_Happy Reading_ ^_^b

.

.

.

* * *

Pernah dengar mitos tentang boneka berdarah? Katanya jika kalian mendapatkan boneka itu secara tiba-tiba, maka saat itulah kalian akan berhadapan dengan bayangan kalian sendiri. Sisi lain dari diri kalian yang tidak kalian ketahui, sisi negatif yang mengerikan. Konon, boneka itu akan selalu menemani kalian di mana pun kalian berada, boneka itu akan berhenti mengganggu ketika dia sudah menghabiskan darah sampai ke tetes terakhir dalam tubuh kalian. Ketika boneka itu muncul, maka akan ada tanda-tanda berupa adanya hembusan angin yang aneh, kilauan tajam ujung pisau yang di genggam sosok lain pemilik boneka, dan akan berakhir dengan kalian menemukan adanya sosok mayat yang tergeletak kaku dengan bersimbah banyak darah.

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan terus saja membasahi tanah Konoha sejak tadi malam. Membuat banyak orang lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di rumah dan menghangatkan diri. Banyak dari para pria yang sudah menjadi seorang ayah tetap ngotot untuk menghangatkan diri barang sejanak, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka mempunyai banyak berkas yang menunggu untuk segera di tuntaskan di kantor tempat mereka bekerja.

Berbeda dengan para ayah, Hinata Hyuuga lebih memilih untuk terus menerobos hujan yang tidak begitu lebat dengan bantuan jas hujan miliknya. Dia lebih memilih berjalan menuju sekolahnya mengingat letak apartemen mungilnya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah tempatnya menghabiskan sebagian waktu dengan menuntut ilmu, mengharapkan bahwa para sensei masih akan tetap berbaik hati dengan membagi ilmu yang mereka punya untuk murid yang jumlahnya tak terhitung jari.

Hinata terus saja berjalan menerobos rintikan langit kelam di atasnya, dia tidak terlalu menghiraukan percikan genangan air yang menggenang di beberapa bagian jalan yang permukaannya tidak begitu datar, membuat sepatunya sedikit basah. Sedikit menggigil menahan dingin, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Berusaha mencapai tempat tujuan yang sudah tertangkap mata lavendernya.

**Gerbang Konoha Gakuen High**

Akhirnya setelah sedikit berusaha, Hinata berhasil mencapai tempat tujuannya. Tidak mau buang waktu, dia berlari kecil menuju loker untuk menyimpan jas hujannya. Saat ingin menuju kelas, Hinata sedikit bingung ketika melihat kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di depan ruang olah raga. Perasaan Hinata jadi sedikit tidak enak ketika mengingat bahwa beberapa hari ini sekolahnya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Kasus yang sempat membuat geger satu sekolah mengakibatkan suasana yang sedikit sepi dan mencekam karena sebagian dari para siswa memilih untuk bolos. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko terlibat dalam kasus yang memakan korban nyawa.

Setelah menyadari keberadaan Hinata, beberapa orang menatap sinis ke arahnya. Bukan hanya tatapan sinis yang menyayat, sebagian bahkan ada yang menatap Hinata takut. Entah kenapa mereka menatap Hinata seperti itu. Tidak tahan karena terus menerus ditatap sedemikian rupa, Hinata akhirnya terus berjalan sambil menunduk berusaha mengabaikan segala bentuk tatapan yang telah di berikan teman-temannya.

* * *

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Lalalalala~ hm hm hm~"

Terdengar suara senandung yang tidak teratur dari gadis berambut coklat sebahu. Dari wajahnya sangat terpancar ekspresi bahagia dan jika di teliti, ada sedikit semburat merah muda yang menempel di pipi mulusnya. Gadis itu terus saja bersenandung tanpa menghiraukan bahwa langit di luar sana mulai gelap. Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa takut yang mengganjal di hatinya karena pernyataan cintanya telah di terima oleh sang pujaan hati. Dia terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah hampir petang. Dia sampai menyelesaikan tugas piketnya sendirian dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Mungkin tidak masalah kalau gadis itu sekarang sudah berada di rumahnya, tapi beda halnya kalau sekarang dia berada di sekolah sendirian. Catat, sendirian. Seorang gadis muda yang berada di sekolah dengan luas tidak terkira, sendirian.

**Wushhhh~**

"Uhh.. angin yang aneh. Tidak biasanya ada angin yang seperti ini."

Gadis berambut coklat itu sedikit merengut merasakan angin yang tidak biasanya bertiup pada waktu-waktu seperti ini. Gadis itu juga berusaha menahan rasa takut yag tiba-tiba menyusup dalam hatinya. Dia menjadi panik saat menyadari kalau sekarang suasana sangat sunyi, amat sangat sunyi. Hanya dia sendiri yang ada di sekolah ini. Ya ampun, apa saja yang dia lakukan sejak tadi sampai lupa waktu begini?

**KREEEEEK~**

Suara deritan pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan satu-satunya orang yang berada di** KGH** saat itu. Mungkin tidak masalah kalau kau mendengar deritan pintu saat suasana sedang ramai-ramainya, waktu masih bersahabat sehingga matahari masih ada. Tapi akan sangat menyakitkan gendang telinga ketika kau mendengarnya di saat suasana sedang sunyi dan agak berawan, di tambah hari mulai gelap sedangkan kau hanya seorang diri di tempat yang terlihat tidak menawarkan kehangatan untuk tetap tinggal.

Terus berjalan, gadis bermata hitam kelam itu sedikit mengerutkan alis ketika pandangannya menangkap sebuah objek yang agak ganjil tergeletak tidak jauh di hadapannya. Semakin mendekat sampai pandangannya menangkap dengan jelas apa objek yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, barulah tubuh itu gemetaran dengan pandangan _horror _serta wajah memucat.

Tidak jauh di depannya sana ada boneka, sebuah boneka yang pastinya akan terlihat sangat cantik kalau saja tidak ada 'sesuatu' yang menempel di hampir semua bagian tubuh boneka berbentuk anak kecil berponi itu. Warna merah yang dominan menyelimuti hampir sebagian besar dari boneka itu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak akan tertarik. Setidaknya orang waras pasti melakukannya, atau mungkin cara efektif untuk menghindari boneka itu adalah lari tanpa menatap serius kepada sang boneka.

"Kau suka bonekanya? Itu milik ku."

Sebuah suara yang terlanjur dingin itu terdengar di situasi yang bisa di bilang sangat tidak mendukung. Kita bisa memastikan kalau itu bukan suara gadis berambut coklat yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri gemetar sambil menutup mulut dengan mata membulat sempurna. Ah gadis itu tidak sendirian ternyata, dia punya teman.

"Siapa kau?"

Tapi asal kalian tau saja, gadis itu lebih memilih sendirian ketimbang harus bersama dengan orang yang tengah memakai sebuah jubah hitam dengan tudung yang hampir menutupi semua tubuhnya. Membuat orang jadi terbatas untuk mengetahui siapa sosok di balik jubah hitam itu. Yang bisa di tangkap mata kelam gadis berambut coklat hanyalah sesuatu yang nampak berkilat di genggaman orang itu. Apa yang dia lihat sama sekali tidak membantu untuk membuat tubuhnya jadi tenang, dia hanya tambah gemetar dan pucat.

"Matsuri 16 tahun, siswi tahun ajaran baru kelas X-3, baru saja menjadi kekasih Sabaku No Gaara 17 tahun siswa kelas XI IPA-1. Apa aku benar?"

Sosok di balik jubah itu terus bertanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Matsuri kepadanya membuat Matsuri semakin dan semakin gemetar ketakutan. Bahkan tanpa Matsuri sadari, tubuhnya terus saja bergeser ke arah samping. Ke arah gedung olah raga yang pintunya tidak terkunci, jadi ketika tubuhnya semakin menekan pintu maka pintu itu akan membawa tubuh Matsuri ke dalam gedung olah raga. Ah sosok itu berhenti sejenak di depan boneka berdarah yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian mengambilnya, setelah boneka itu berada di genggamannya barulah sosok berjubah itu mendekat pada Matsuri.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau suka boneka ini?"

Sosok berjubah itu kembali bertanya pada Matsuri sambil menyodorkan boneka yang di penuhi darah ke depan Matsuri. Sosok itu memegang boneka berdarah tepat di bagian rambut si boneka. Mengakibatkan tetesan-tetesan merah kental berbau anyir menetes dengan pelan ke lantai.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat tidak suka di abaikan, dan sejak aku bertanya kau tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan ku. Itu menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjawa pertanyaan mu tentang siapa aku. Aku adalah bayangan mu, kau bisa menganggapnya begitu."

Sosok yang membuat Matsuri gemetar dari tadi terus saja berbicara. Matsuri sama sekali tidak menghiraukan apa yang di ucapkan sosok di depannya. Dia terlalu takut dan panik sekarang, terlebih ketika sosok di hadapannya memainkan sesuatu dengan ujung lancip yang mengkilap dengan entengnya. Memainkannya tanpa beban seolah itu sudah menjadi _hobby_ dan kebiasaannya.

"Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanya ingin memperindah tampilan boneka ini. Tentunya dengan darah mu. Aku tanya lagi, apa kau mau? Darah mu... ada si sini, di tubuh boneka ini. Bagaimana?"

Sosok itu berujar dengan santai. Bukannya membuat tenang, sosok itu malah semakin membuat Matsuri ketakutan. Jauh lebih takut dari sebelumnya.

"A..ak..aku min..minta maaf. A..aku tid..tidak bermaksud mengabaikan mu, sungguh."

Dengan wajah memelas, Matsuri berusaha mengulur waktu agar si sosok berjubah hitam setidaknya mau mengasihaninya, hanya itu.

"Kau terlambat untuk minta maaf. Aku tau kau tidak bersalah apa-apa padaku, tapi boneka ini sudah mendatangi mu. Jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya, maaf."

Sosok itu pergi, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia sepertinya sudah tau kalau ada sosok lain yang ada di dalam ruang olah raga, ada untuk mengamatinya. Setelah sosok itu pergi meninggalkan Matsuri, gadis itu sangat bingung, bingung karena meninggalkannya dengan segala bentuk pujian yang dia panjatkan pada Kami-sama karena masih memberikannya kesempatan. Masih dilanda keterkejutan, Matsuri berniat pergi meninggalkan ruang olah raga. Mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan menenagkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Mengusap keringat dingin yang sempat hadir menemani ketegangannya tadi, lalu berjalan keluar.

**SRASHHHH**

"Aaaaaarrrghhh"

Benda dengan kilatan tajam berhasil menempel tepat di jantung Matsuri di ikuti dengan teriakan kesakitan yang menggema di dalam ruang olah raga yang gelap dan sunyi. Gelap karena di luar sana sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya cahaya matahari.

Matsuri masih berusaha menahan sakit yang menyerang bagian dadanya, sakit dan ngilu amat dia rasakan di sana. Pandangannya sedikit buram, dia bahkan langsung terduduk dengan lutut yang duluan menyentuh lantai. Cairan merah pekat yang langsung menjalari tangan Matsuri menandakan bahwa betapa dalam pisau itu menembus dadanya.

Sosok bayangan yang nampaknya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok dengan seringainya. Jika di perhatikan, sosok itu lebih tinggi dan tegak. Sosok yang mengenakan topi untuk menutupi rambutnya, juga memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia mendekati Matsuri yang sepertinya kesusahan untuk bernafas dan kelihatan memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Setelah di rasa cukup jaraknya dan si korban, sosok itu mencabut pisau yang masih menempel di dada Matsuri dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung memindahkannya di mata kiri Matsuri.

"Aaaarrghhh kumohon berhenti"

Sosok itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan jeritan Matsuri, dia hanya menatap kosong pada gadis yang kelihatan sangat kesakitan di depannya. Sosok itu kemudian menusuk kan pisau yang ada di mata kiri Matsuri ke mulut gadis yang sepertinya sudah tidak bernyawa kemudian menarik pisau tajam itu mendekati telinga Matsuri dalam satu gerakan cepat mengakibatkan pipi yang awalnya mulus itu menjadi robek dan di penuhi banyak darah.

"Kau sangat berisik, aku tidak suka. Aku bukan tipe penyiksa seperti dia."

Sosok bertopi itu berbicara pada korban yang bisa di pastikan sudah tidak memiliki nyawa. Dia tau kalau korbannya tidak akan menjawab karena dengan tangannya sendiri dia lah yang mengambil nyawa Matsuri.

"Ck, kenapa anak itu meninggalkan targetnya untuk ku? Selalu saja meropotkan."

Sosok itu kemudian bergumam lagi, tapi kalimatnya bukan di tujukan pada seonggok mayat di depannya melainkan kepada seseorang yang entah siapa. Dia juga tidak tau, sosok yang sedang mengamati Matsuri itu juga tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang beberapa waktu lalu hampir saja mengambil nyawa Matsuri. Dalam beberapa kasus terakhir dia memang selalu mengikuti sosok berjubah itu, tapi sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang berada di balik jubah hitam yang terus membawa boneka dalam setiap tugasnya. Yang dia tau, setiap orang yang mendapatkan boneka berdarah itu pasti mati, mati dengan keadaan yang hampir selalu sama. Kehabisan darah.

Kadang juga korban sosok berjubah itu sudah tidak memiliki organ yang lengkap. Misalnya jantung yang sudah tidak ada, tangan yang sudah tercincang, bahkan pernah sesuatu yang bisa di katakan sebagai usus untuk alat pencernaan manusia itu menjadi makanan anjing penjaga sekolah.

Menghela nafas, sosok bertopi itu kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya, dengan menggunakan pisau yang sudah di penuhi darah dia kembali menyayat leher mayat Matsuri. Masih ada darah yang mengalir dari sana, tapi sosok itu tidak peduli dan terus saja menyayat. Dia baru berhenti ketika ujung pisaunya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang keras di leher Matsuri. Ah sepertinya tulang.

Sosok bertopi itu meletakkan pisau di samping tubuhnya sebentar kemudian memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya ke dalam leher Matsuri, setelah merasa menemukan apa yang dia cari baru lah kemudian dia sedikit menggunakan tenaga untuk mematahkan tulang leher mayat di depannya.

Sosok itu kembali mengambil pisau yang sempat terlupakan kemudian memenggal tuntas leher mayat yang sepertinya hampir kehabisan darah.

_**FLASHBACK AND**_

Setelah tiba di kelas, Hinata langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan perasaan sedih. Dia masih memikirkan tentang tatapan teman-temannya. _Kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti itu? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? _Semua terus saja berputar-putar di pikirannya.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Hinata tersentak karena kaget. Dia kemudian menengok ke arah pintu. Di sana sudah ada seorang gadis bercepol dua yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Tenten-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau bertanya saperti itu?"

Hinata menanggapi pertanyaan Tenten dengan pertanyaan lain darinya.

"Astaga Hinata, kau belum tau ya kalau kelas kita akan di periksa? Ah sudahlah, ayo berkumpul di depan ruang olah raga! Kita akan di mintai keterangan.

Sepertinya gadis yang bernama Tenten tidak begitu peduli kalau pertanyaannya tidak di jawab Hinata.

"Ap..apa? Kenapa hanya kelas kita Tenten-chan?"

Belum habis satu pertanyaan, pertanyaan lain keluar lagi dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Menurut informasi yang ku dengar, katanya kasus pembunuhan Matsuri beberapa hari yang lalu itu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kelas kita, tepatnya murid di kelas kita."

"Oh begitu, ku kira ada apa."

Gumaman dari Hinata membuat Tenten sedikit heran, dia agak terkejut mendapati Hinata sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan. Ini aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOTE : **_Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, author abal yang nekat publish _fict_ ini ^_^ entah kenapa dari kemarin bawaannya pengen ngetik mulu, serasa jadi ibu-ibu yang ngidam susu ayam(?) di tengah malam bolong. Eniwe, kalian semua pasti sudah bosan baca note yang tidak ada penting-pentingnya sama sekali ini. Kalian tidak akan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga jika terus membaca. So, dari pada buang tenaga buat ngebaca, bersediakah kalian meninggalkan review? Bersedia kah? Author dengan senang hati akan menerima segala bentuk review. Mau itu kritik, saran,_ or_ _flame_ meybe.

**-Yourin Yo**


End file.
